


Missing Molly

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Sherlolly Thoughts of the Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Molly goes on a business trip and Sherlock is noticeably irritable while she’s gone. John points it out but Sherlock won’t respond.Original fic link: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/162502063936/sherlollythoughtoftheday-molly-goes-on-a





	Missing Molly

“Sherlock it’s been two days and you’ve been extremely irritable lately… well, more so than usual,” John chuckled. There was no response from the consulting detective so he changed tactics.

“There’s tons of cases to choose from. Pick one.” John handed the phone over to Sherlock who simply stared at it.

“They’re all boring,” he groaned. Then quietly, after a few minutes passed, “I miss her.”

“Tell you what, mate,” John began, “pick a case or two, solve it and I’ll help you surprise Molly when she gets home.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sherlock denied.

“I see the bloody ring box on the desk, Sherlock, it’s not hard to put two and two together,” John told him.

“Can barely put one and one together,” Sherlock muttered under his breath. John sighed and started down the stairs. When he approached the bottom, the door opened and Molly appeared.

“Oh hey, John. I got to come home early,” Molly explained.

“The Lord has blessed me on this day,” he spoke more to himself. “Up you go, Molly, to the consulting annoyance. He’s missed you.” He followed behind her, making sure to stay out in the hallway.

“Molly,” Sherlock perked up.

“Hey you,” Molly smiled. “I heard through a reliable source you missed me.” No response but a blush creeping up his neck. “I missed you too.” Her lips pressed into his curls firmly.

“Molly, you are my favourite group of atoms,” he rushed out, taking hold of her hand. John had to hold back a snicker. “Like a covalent bond, we are strong together. Such a bond shares electrons between two atoms, we share our hearts with one another. Also, like a covalent bond needs to share to exist, I cannot survive without your love.”

Sherlock knelt to the ground on both knees, her left hand still in his grip and the ring box in his other hand. Molly knelt down on her knees in front of him, noticing the box in his hand.

“Yes, Sherlock,” she spoke softly. “I would love to be a covalent bond with you forever.” John teared up as his hands shook while he filmed the proposal. Sherlock slid the ring on her finger and kissed her happily as she embraced him. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a chemistry nerd, okay? lol


End file.
